


"i don't want to be king"

by ironicKatana



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff, George is heir to be king, Historically Inaccurate, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dream keeps the helmet on, hh i dont know how to write murder mysteries, knight dream, knight sapnap, l'manburg, noblemen Badboyhalo, probably angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicKatana/pseuds/ironicKatana
Summary: The king dies overnight, people thrown into panic.George, the heir to the thrown is unwilling to be king, but him being king led him to grow even closer with his friend, Dream, soon enough, something blossoms between them.George tries to rule as great as the previous did, but with everyone telling him who can and can not trust, he doesn't even know who his friend is.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 4





	"i don't want to be king"

_The blood in the moonlight glistens. He did not mean to do this. He did not mean to kill the king. He just needed to talk to them. To sort things out, but it escalated. He does not care about the blood. He is used to having it washed from his clothes. But the dagger, people will recognise it. People will know. It is his weapon of choice after all._

The shouts of fear and worry awoke George. It took only a few minutes for him to understand what the shouting was about. “THE KING HAS FALLEN” he heard, “THE KING IS DEAD”. Cries from citizens, all wallowing in the fact their rule, King Eret, has passed.  
Surely this has to be some form of a practical joke, or a piece of fake news spread around just to strike fear. Their highness was beloved by all. No one could go out the way to kill him.

“George...”, a voice spoke from the doorway to his room. “Are the townspeople correct?” George says, worry laced in his voice, “Is Eret dead?”. “I am so sorry sir but it is true” Replies the voice. “Holy... How?” The voice pauses, the silence is hollow and empty. “We all suspect murder”. 

George is taken aback, who? How? There should be more protection than just waltzing up to the king and killing them. “Dream, who let this happen,” George asks the voice. “We have no idea”, Dream responds, walking into Georges room. His silver armour shining in the morning light. 

Dream was the closest to George out of all the castle staff, they always have been. And now as George is the heir, it would not be a surprise if Dream becomes his closest knight, the man in charge.  
As close and Dream and George are, George has never seen Dream without his helmet. Only Dreams eyes can be seen. George has been told Dream’s eyes are an emerald green, similar to that of the gem itself. Yet, George can only see them as a golden yellow. 

“When… When do I get crowned? I assume it will only be a matter of hours?” George asks his friend. “I would say this evening, or even the morning, to let the townspeople calm down”, he replies, “On the note of calming the townspeople, you would have to say something, your first action of not-quite-king” Dream tried to make light of the situation, only to just see Georges’ face continue to look as worried and gloomy as before.  
“Can you fetch Bad? I need to talk to him.” George asked Dream. Bad, otherwise referred to Badboyhalo, was Eret’s right-hand man, or at least he was a noble. With George soon being the new king, surely, or at least hopefully the role will transfer as George was fond of Bad. “Of course,” Dream replies, leaving the room hastily. 

A short period passes and Bad enters the room. “Dream said you required for me to see you, sir”, says Bad, keeping his formal tone regardless of the circumstances. Bad is usually dignified in the sense of, he never fails to do anything. He is always there, a reliable guy, no wonder Eret chose him to be his nobleman. “Am I, Am I going to be king soon?” George asks fear can be heard in every breath. “As you are the heir, Yes. You will be king by tomorrow evening”, Bad replies, his serious tone kept through the whole sentence.  
Badboyhalo can see Georges face drop. In fear? In shock? He isn’t sure.  
“The time of your coronation is being organised, Sir” Bad announces,  
“would you like me or Dream to inform you?”. George looks at Bad,  
“Whoever finds out first”.  
“Bad, when is the funeral? I want it to be open to all townspeople, they all deserve to mourn the death of our ruler”, mutters George, just loud enough so Bad can hear it all. “Eret would have liked the same, the funeral is this evening. We would prefer it to be after the people have calmed, we do not want any more chaos.” Replies Bad, his serious tone never once dropped throughout the whole conversation. 

“George, I best be leaving, would you require Dream again?” questions Bad, waiting for Georges answer before leaving. “Please.” 

It had only been a few minutes before Dream yet again enters the room.  
“stressful morning, huh?” he utters in his usual carefree tone.  
George only nods.  
There was a moment of silence before George starts apologising for it. “I am sorry, Dream, I just can’t, I am not ready to be king”.  
Dream sits next to George, looking directly at him. “You have seen Eret at work, you know how it is done”, he adds, hoping to lighten up the gloomy mood that lingered ever since George awoke. “I know, but I am just not ready. This is all… It is all too sudden”, George looks up at Dream. His eyes watered, and face red. “I despise whoever murdered King Eret” George murmurs. “We all do”. 

Time passed, George was out of bed and moving around the castle, everyone in a state of panic and worry, looking to George for their next orders. He doesn’t know what to do, he just can not help. He has always turned to Eret in states of panic, not realising that one day, George could just be alone, have no one to help to feel as if no one else can understand or add their thoughts.  
“Your highness! George!” another voice called for him, a voice he recognised as Sapnap. Sapnap is a close friend of Dream, him and George had talked but have never had much more to be considered friends. “Oh, good afternoon Sapnap” George smiles at him, just because they aren’t close doesn’t mean George can’t be nice. “Do I have to bow down or something like that?” Sapnap says, George can’t tell if it were serious or not, but he laughs regardless. “Anyway, George, Soot wants to see you” Sapnap says, the seriousness comes back to him.  
Soot, or Wilbur Soot is the leader of the town a short while away, it’s a small town of only 8 people including Wilbur, but they get along peacefully. The Town L’manburg has only had a few run-ins with the Kingdom but nothing serious. Just a few stolen instruments over the years.

“Soot, you asked to see me”, George says approaching the curly haired man from the other land. “Yes, I wish to send my condolences to Eret, Fundy and Nikki were close to them regardless of our”, he pauses, “past”. Eret and Wilbur used to be close, but then Eret became king and betrayed Him, they hadn’t since had a peaceful conversation. “Thank you, I hope Fundy and Nikki are doing well, there should be a funeral this evening if they wish to mourn him respectfully”. He smiles at Wilbur, knowing the dark tone of the conversation, but wishing to keep peace with the other land. “I’ll let them know, thank you”, Wilbur returns the smile and walks away.  
George doesn’t want to ruin the peace that the two civilisations have, he surely won’t have that much of an impact on history.  
“George!” Dream calls for him. George smiles, just hearing his name called by his friend is just enough to make worry go away. “Have you been informed on the time of your coronation?” He asks, his armour shining in the sun.  
“No, I have not yet been informed? Is the time set?”.  
“Tomorrow evening”, informs Dream. Fear rose in George, he looked up to wear Dream’s eyes are, “I’m not ready to be king.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for how short it is, i'll try make future chapters longer :]  
> I'm really sorry for any historical inaccuracy, I'm not sure on too much for the medieval period, or my poor attempt at it.  
> I'm trying to keep some of the dreamsmp lore (only a small amount) though, as there is a kingdom-esc thing to the smp itself.  
> anyway, the title is subject to change along with other things :P


End file.
